pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Helps His Mother
'Pingu Helps His Mother ('sometimes known as '''Pingu Helps Around the House) '''is the 25th episode of the second season which was first broadcast on September 21, 1994. Summary Pingu's mother is doing ironing, but she is falling behind with everything else she has to do today and the site of the situation is making her feel ever more tired, so she asks Pingu to help her. Pingu, who is reading, is not at all keen on doing the housework and suggests that Pinga should do it instead. Pinga is really eager to help, but Mum states that Pinga is too small for it. Pinga just ignores her and tries to carry her freshly ironed towels to the wardrobe dropping some on the floor as she goes. Mum snaps about her towels being crumpled all over again and Pinga bursts into tears. After Mum has comforted Pinga, she then orders Pingu to help her and gives him some more towels to put away. Pingu being Pingu decides to make doing the housework fun, so he balances the towels on his head as he makes for the wardrobe. Mum worries that he will drop them, but Pingu manages to get the towels into the wardrobe without making a single crease. Pinga is most impressed. Just as Pingu goes back to his book, Mum then orders Pingu to wash the floor, and prepares a bucket of soapy water for Pingu to use. Pingu reluctantly comes over to do so, but then thinks how much fun it would be to make the water soapier, and pours more soap powder into the bucket while Mum's back is turned. Pinga loves all the bubbles that Pingu has made and Pingu drops a handful of them on her head. Mum wipes them off, and orders Pingu to get on with the cleaning. But Pingu still wants to have fun, so while Mum goes out to put the washing on the line, Pingu and Pinga play hockey with the broom and cloth. Pingu flings the cloth into the air and it splashes against the wall. Pingu and Pinga laugh at what happened, but Mum orders Pingu to stop making more work. While Mum gets Pingu to help her bring the dry stuff in, Pinga takes over with mopping up the floor. She accidentally knocks Mum's best bed spread off the ironing board and into the bucket of soapy water. She quickly puts it in the oven to dry, just before Pingu and Mum return. As soon as Pingu puts down the dry washing ready for ironing, he sits right back down to read his book, so Mum gives up on him. Later on while Mum cooks the dinner, Pingu lays the table, a task which he is always willing to do. Then Dad comes home from work. Pinga runs over to him for a hug and he then goes to kiss Mum who tells him how will Pingu helped out with the housework. Mum then goes to open the oven and is shocked to find her best bed spread cooking away inside. Pingu knows that this is a fire hazard and explains that he did not do it while Pinga hides behind him without a word. The burnt bed spread feels lovely and warm, so Pingu asks if they can have it on their bed tonight. Mum and Dad feel that Pingu has done a job today, so they let him and Pinga go to bed, snuggled up under the burnt bed spread. Pingu feels most content about being under something so warm tonight; anyway, after all the housework he has done that day, he could fall asleep under anything. Characters *Pingu *Mum *Dad *Pinga Gallery Pinguhelps.jpg film_inside_02_25.jpg|Rare Photo PinguHelpsStoryboard.PNG|Storyboard for this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes